Raktajino
Raktajino (pronounced rock-tə-jeen-oh) is Klingon coffee, served steamed or iced. Raktajino wasn't known in Federation facilities such as Deep Space Station K-7 until sometime after 2268, as the time traveling Odo, while existing as a Human, attempted to order one at that facility, only to be told by a waitress that it was not available – and that another patron, who planned to return later, had asked for it as well. Soon afterward, numerous Klingons from the IKS Gr'oth, taking shore leave on the station, requested the drink, much to the waitress's annoyance; her later insistence that Odo's companions (Worf, Dr. Bashir and Chief O'Brien) not dare ask for it as the Klingons had came as such a surprise to the time travelers, who didn't see any Klingons, that she assumed they were intoxicated and refused to serve them. ( ) Jadzia Dax and Julian Bashir drank raktajino occasionally. In 2369 they were sitting at the replimat and doing repairs during the absence of Chief O'Brien. Bashir asked Dax if she would like to have another one but Dax said that this would keep her up all night. Bashir then answered he knew better things to keep her up all night than Klingon coffee. ( ) The beverage was eminently popular with the Starfleet members on Deep Space 9 in the 2370s, the senior staff in particular, Jadzia Dax and Julian Bashir for example ordered two raktajinos, extra strong, in 2369. ( ) Major Kira also drank raktajino occasionally. ( ) Benjamin Sisko started every morning off with a raktajino; in fact, he was not awake, much less did he talk to anyone until he had his first cup. Sisko also enjoyed drinking his raktajino with ''jacarine'' peel; this drink also went well with icoberry torte. During 2373, however, Benjamin was trying to cut back on his consumption of raktajino. ( ) Both Curzon and Jadzia Dax enjoyed raktajino, with Jadzia occasionally enjoying hers as a double raktajino, extra sweet or iced with extra cream. ( ) In 2371, Sisko told a nurse on Trill to tell Doctor Torvin to get himself a raktajino – as opposed to preparing a new host for the Dax symbiont – just before confronting Doctor Renhol. ( ) Tom Paris enjoyed raktajino with whipped cream on top; in 2372, he considered ordering the beverage with his extra replicator rations. ( ) Before Odo put an end to his daily security briefings to Major Kira Nerys he would have a freshly replicated cup of raktajino waiting for her when she arrived. ( ) The from the mirror universe enjoyed raktajino, as Jake Sisko made her a cup the same day she kidnapped him from Deep Space 9. ( ) Jake himself enjoyed his raktajino extra sweet, and would drink it with makapa bread, something like a biscotti, which when dipped in the raktajino would induce it to froth up with a peppermint-flavored foam. This was, apparently, not a very common pairing, as Benjamin, a dedicated raktajino drinker, was surprised the first time he witnessed it. ( ) Raktajino has the properties to intoxicate Talarians. ( ) During the Dominion occupation of Deep Space Nine of late 2373 to early 2374, Mavek brought Kira Nerys a raktajino every morning. ( ) While Ezri Tigan hated the beverage, once she was joined with the Dax symbiont she was unable to control the urge to drink it. ( ) de:Raktajino nl:Raktajino Category:Beverages